


Jensen is *not* Perfect at Everything (but Jared doesn’t mind at all)

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Inspired by a tweet about jaxcon 19 based on this quote “A pity rimshot is better than a pity rim job” “is it though?”
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	Jensen is *not* Perfect at Everything (but Jared doesn’t mind at all)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zee487](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee487/gifts).



> Gifted to Zee for the inspiration, all my love to Amanda for the beta *AND* the title. Love youuuuuu

Jared’s cock had never been so hard or so wet before, he was certain of it. He looked down at it in front of Jensen’s gorgeous face and felt his heart beating in it as Jensen licked his lips.

“I don’t think I’ll be very good at this but I wanna try.” Jensen whispered, licking his lips again as another drop of sticky, clear precome dripped from Jared’s slit.

“There’s no such thing as a bad blow job, Jen. It’s not fucking possible that your mouth around my cock isn’t gonna be the best thing ever.” Jared gritted out, wrapping a hand around the base to stop himself from coming all over Jen’s upturned, freckled face. “Besides, I love you.” 

Jensen moved fast, tackling him back onto the bed and kissing Jared with those plump wet lips. This was familiar but just as arousing as the sight of Jensen on his knees beneath him. 

They’d been dancing around each other for so long. Then finally they’d talked and realized their mutual pining had gotten out of control. Jared, being the lovesick fool he is and always has been, wanted to take it slow. His cock disagreed but he (with the help of his right hand and lots of cold showers) prevailed and they dated. Jared wanted to make sure that this would last. That Jensen wouldn’t get scared and leave him. That he could be a good boyfriend and a good friend. So far it was going even better than expected and finally, they’d fallen into bed and gotten further than teenagers, fumbling over clothes.

Jared rocked his hips, cock rubbing on the soft skin of Jensen’s sensitive lower belly.

“Please Jen, please.” He begged through their sloppy wet kisses. “Imma die if you don’t get my dick in your mouth soon.”

Jensen pulled away with his smile firmly in place and kissed and nipped his way down Jareds torso till he was back where they started, on his knees with Jared’s dick in his face. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the wet head of Jared’s dick and Jared had to bite down on the inside of his lip to stop his hips from moving.

When Jensen opened his mouth Jared’s whole body shuddered in anticipation but quickly he realized he was wrong earlier. 

There is such a thing as a bad blow job. Not enough saliva or suction, too much teeth, Jared panicked when he began to soften in Jensen’s mouth. 

Green eyes peered up at him and quickly saw the truth, and Jensen pulled off with a whimper, followed swiftly by a growl. “This is not how this is going to go down.” 

Jensen gripped the back of Jared’s thighs and lifted them onto his shoulders as he licked a trail down the underside of Jared’s half-hard cock and over his balls.

“Whoa, what—“ Jared gasped when Jen practically folded him in half and trailed his tongue over the sensitive skin of his perineum. Jared started to sweat as Jensen got closer and closer to his hole.

“Jen, what—“ Jared promptly lost all his words as Jensen started kissing his rim. 

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Jensen moaned and pressed his face in closer, smashing his nose up underneath Jared’s balls in his haste to get his tongue inside. He knew he should hold back, should tease a little, but they’d been teasing each other for weeks, maybe longer, and he had to redeem himself for that terrible blow job.

This was something he knew he could do. This was something he knew he was good at.

He flicked his tongue against Jared’s rim, smiling at the sound that Jared made when he did so. He moaned at the taste, rolling his tongue against the sensitive flesh in his haste to soften the muscle and get in closer. In his haste to get inside. 

Jensen adjusted his grip on Jared’s hips up in the air and wished he had a hand free. Reluctantly he pulled back and Let Jared’s ass fall to the bed. He looked up at Jared’s flushed, glazed face, his renewed erection, and licked his lips.

“Flip over?”

Jared groaned and twisted himself around, cupping his cock so that it was laying flat up against his stomach when he settled. Jensen sat back on his heels to observe all the smooth, perfect skin on display for him and couldn’t resist a tiny slap to Jared’s ass to watch it jiggle. He wasn’t expecting the yelp from Jared or the way that he curved his back to pop his ass into the air. Jensen moaned and grabbed one of Jared’s cheeks in each hand, prying them apart to see his tiny hole between them. 

Jensen felt saliva pooling in his mouth when he leaned down and kissed and licked at Jared’s hole, loving the feel of it it quivering and fluttering around his tongue. Finally, he softened the muscle enough to get his tongue and one finger inside. He stroked at the muscle inside, feeling around for Jared’s prostate and grinning when he grazed it and Jared arcuhed up off the bed, whimpering and pressing his ass back into Jensen’s face so hard that his tailbone knocked into Jensen’s nose making his eyes water.

Jared was babbling filth and nonsense, begging and ordering in turn and it was making Jensen’s cock drip between his legs. “Oh fuck baby, Jensen, your fucking mouth. Get your mouth back on me, get your tongue inside me oh god pease don’t stop don’t stop i’m gonna come on your tongue oh fuck.”

Jensen pulled away, just one finger twisting inside of Jared, grazing his prostate for an extra flash of pleasure. He licked his lips over and over again, not able to get enough of the musky taste of Jared’s ass.

“You gonna come on just my tongue baby? Jare, look at me.” He ordered, his cock throbbing hard when Jared twisted his head around and he got a good look at the way his face was sweaty and eyes glazed with pleasure. 

“You gonna be a good boy and come on my tongue? Huh? Let me feel you squeeze your tight little hole on my tongue when you come, yeah?”

“Yesyesyes please Jen just get back down there oh my god your fucking tongue!” Jared’s voice went up at the end as without any preamble Jensen replaced his tongue with his tongue in Jared’s hole and hummed, the vibration making Jared whine with pleasure. Jensen knew Jared was close, so he pulled back and teased the sensitive rim until Jared was babbling again and then slapped his ass again, letting it jiggle against the side of his face. Jensen pulled back and plunged his tongue into Jared’s ass as far as it could go and tilted his chin to press on his prostate from the outside and that was it. Jared was squeezing around his tongue and shooting into the sheets beneath him without a hand on his cock.

When Jared loosened up enough for Jensen to slip his tongue out he crouched between Jared’s legs with one hand stripping his cock and the other holding Jared’s ass open so he could see the tiny gape of the most perfect pink asshole he’d ever known. It didn’t take long before Jensen was coming all over Jared’s cheeks and hole. Jensen collapsed down making a mess of them both as they panted together, coming down from their respective orgasms.

“Inna minute we’re gonna go have a shower. As soon as I can feel my legs.” Jared mumbled into the pillow as Jensen laughed. 

“Tell you what. I could never have another blow job in my life if those are the alternative.”


End file.
